


The Wolf Remains

by TheoMiller



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Ragnarok, angrboda as an oc, sigyn as an oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMiller/pseuds/TheoMiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the prophesy of Ragnarok starts coming true, Loki is forced to turn to Thor to save Vali, his shape-shifting son from a one night stand with a Dokkalfr. Thor enlists his heroic friends with some experience stopping the end of the world. (WIP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wolf Remains

_I have said to the gods and the sons of the god_

_The things which whetted my thoughts_

“You’re not supposed to be here,” a quiet female voice broke through Loki’s thoughts and he spun around.

The girl didn’t seem much older than him, and clearly not of Midgard, given the way her eyes glinted red when Loki bothered to peel away the illusion that made her look human. She wore normal human garb, a truly ridiculous amount of fabric. Nothing like the simple dresses his mother wore.

Loki spread his hands. “I end up in a lot of places I am not supposed to be.”

“You must be from Asgard.”

“I am,” Loki said, chest puffing out. “Actually, I’m a prince of Asgard.”

“Then you really shouldn’t be here,” she chuckled.

“I grew bored of Asgard.”

“That is the problem with living so long. Nothing changes. Here, it is difficult to get bored.”

“Really?” Loki glanced around at the clusters of buildings. “It looks boring enough.”

“This is the second revolution I’ve been involved in, just in the past generation. I got on a ship back to Europe just as the colonies were finishing up theirs, and now their allies are having their own. Random farmers, attacking castles and causing general mayhem.”

“Revolutions?”

“You know, trying to take the crown? Walk with me, and I shall explain,” she offered him her arm. Loki took it.

“When the King is ill-fit for the throne, the people may rise up and replace him with a more suitable ruler.”

“But the throne is a King’s birth right!”

She chuckled. “Keep your voice down, royal. The point is—some men are unfit for power. You need brains. Guts. Subtlety.”

Loki was silent, and the woman smiled. “You’re thinking of someone you know who is unfit for the throne, are you not? Sedition is a vicious weed, princeling, and once it takes root, it’s hard not to question our so-called betters. I ought to have some sort of monograph on the matter, if you would like to accompany me back to my rooms?”

He hazarded a glance at her, and found her smiling at him with a distinctive glint in her eyes, one he recognised from Sif and Thor’s more infuriatingly menial arguments. “You are awfully forward.”

“’Forward’ is a far nicer word than ‘whore’.”

“’Princeling’ is a far nicer word than ‘liar’.”

_More lightly thou spakest with Laufey's son_

_When thou badst me come to thy bed;_

_Such things must be known if now we two_

_Shall seek our sins to tell_


End file.
